


Something New

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy smut tbh, M/M, Misaki bottoming, Misaki failing at talking dirty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, playful arguing, two consenting adults - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't fight one another with the intent to kill anymore. In fact, most of their fights were light shin kicks and a lot of traded insults that usually ended in heated make outs on the couch...</p><p>Saruhiko grows restless while watching a movie and proposes he and Misaki try something new tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...this was started at 3:30AM for clutchesofaname and then not finished until the next day... I needed sleep. Uhm so basically when I came back to it, I got really lazy with the actual porn and I'm so sorry. Mainly, this was just an excuse to have Misaki and Saruhiko try something new out. Also...we shouldn't be allowed to post dirty headcanons on twitter anymore. 
> 
> Misaki's lame attempt at dirty talk came from clutchesofaname's brain so...While I pride myself on writing/RPing Misaki...that one was not me.

It was the tail end of November and snow was already falling out side of Misaki's shabby apartment. It was chilly, there was only so much a space heater could do. Misaki felt content, however, sharing a blanket with his former-friend-turned-enemy-turned...well, he wasn't sure what they were.

They didn't fight one another with the intent to kill anymore. In fact, most of their fights were light shin kicks and a lot of traded insults that usually ended in heated make outs on the couch. Fights for dominance were always won by Saruhiko, but they both liked it that way. The role was better suited to him as he was more forward and he couldn't get enough of having power of the normally boastful vanguard. 

While the initial plans were 'hot chocolate and a movie,' Saruhiko was already restless. Being near Misaki and not /touching/ him was torment to the Blue. He bounced his legs impatiently before the other noticed. Pausing the movie, Misaki sighed loudly in aggravation, "What is it, monkey?"

"You know," Saruhiko turned to the older male with a smirk, "We should try something different tonight."

Misaki blinked once, twice in confusion before his eyes grew wide. "Saru. We agreed we wouldn't do any of that stuff tonight..." 

"I know but...Misaki seems cold...And what better way than to warm up than to let me help you?" Saruhiko's grin grew wider as he ran his hand along Misaki's inner thigh. Misaki shivered softly at the touch of the other. It really irked him how tempting Saruhiko's offer was.

Misaki was chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully when teeth grazed his earlobe. "Please...Mi~Sa~kiii?" Saruhiko made sure to emphasize every syllable and watched as the redhead squirmed. 

"Hng...Fine...what do you have in mind?" Misaki was almost afraid to know. 

"Nothing terrible and nothing that will hurt you," the taller male promised. Saruhiko Fushimi was a lot of things but he was not a liar. And when it came to bedroom endeavors, Misaki trusted him more than he felt he should. 

Misaki nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"We'll go about things as usual...I just want to maybe spice up our bedroom conversation with a...bit of dirty talk. Also," Saruhiko licked his pale lips, "I want Misaki to ride me..."  
"D-dirty talk? Ride? But when you tried to have me...you know...you didn't like it...” Saruhiko smirked a bit; yes, that night had been a disaster but he truly learned just how much he preferred to be in control. 

Despite all their 'adventures,' Misaki could still be such a virgin at times. Saruhiko clicked his tongue in impatience and shook his head, "No, no...I'll still be inside, I just want you on top." Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's hips and pulled the smaller body into his lap. Gold eyes stared into blue and the older male nodded a bit, finally grasping what Saruhiko was saying.

A soft, breathy chuckle escaped Saru's lips and his hands immediately began to roam. The vanguard’s tanned stomach quivered beneath pale fingertips as they slid upward. Misaki opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Saru's lips on his own. The soft closed mouth kiss quickly evolved to open-mouthed kissing. The kiss shared between them was warm, each male taking turns in tugging or nibbling softly at the other's bottom lip. Shirts were discarded first and both young men shivered softly at the chilly air hitting their skin.

"Saru...let me turn the heat up?" Misaki said, though it was more if a question

"Don't get distracted...keep your eyes on me," Saru chided softly. His hands slid down to Misaki's clothed backside and the taller male moved in for another kiss that held far more fierceness than before. Their hips clashed softly, slowly in movements that were torturous when restricted by fabric.

Satisfaction in the form of a smirk formed on the Blue’s lips as he pulled away, staring at Misaki's swollen lips. The redhead’s freckled cheeks and nose were dusted with a light pink. "Now, Misaki...I want you to try and talk dirty to me, okay?"Saruhiko's eyes shone with amusement. Surely, Misaki would get upset and hit him or something – he was too prideful to purposefully say lewd or mean things. 

Despite his embarrassment and pride, the wild crow would try his best. Misaki dug deep into his mind and said the first thing remotely dirty, "I'm going to ride you like …hnm…a skateboard…and my knees will even get scraped up." Misaki was 100% percent serious and it was evident in the way scratched the tip of his nose in embarrassment.

Saruhiko had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. The soft wavering of Misaki's words and that ridiculous statement...it was too cute but so stupid.  
"W-what? Did I not do it right?" Misaki looked genuinely confused and the Blue bit back another laugh. 

"Misaki really is stupid...but you tried your best. 0 points." Saruhiko's blue eyes were grinning at him and it was pissing the short male, with a shorter temper, off. 

"Then...you show me how it's done, Mr. Smarty Pants!" Misaki huffed loudly.

Saru leaned forward, his hands squeezing Misaki's backside harder. "Look at you, Misaki...You're so pathetic...so weak willed...you said 'not tonight' but you're already like this," Saruhiko purred darkly, his lips ghosting across Misaki's with every word. As he finished the statement, he bucked his hips upward, grinding his pelvis hard against the smaller body above his.

Whether the redhead was actually trying or just mad, Saru wasn't sure but what he heard next satisfied him. "I'm weak willed? You can't even watch a movie without wanting me. 'Warming up' is just a lane excuse for you to take out your sick, perverted feelings on me," Misaki growled. His smaller hips snapped hard against Saruhiko's this time, causing them both to groan.

Blue eyes studied gold with a bemused look. “Hnm…100 points,” Saru murmured, “Now…did you leave the lubricant alone or do I need to make you go get it?”

“It’s where you left it,” Misaki confirmed. Saruhiko nodded and leaned forward a bit. He kept his arm wrapped around Misaki’s waist as his fee hand fumbled in a drawer on the coffee table. Misaki really hated keeping things like that there…What if someone else saw? And that was exactly why Saruhiko put it there. Well…there was that and of course, keeping the entire stash of condoms and two bottles of lubricant in the bedroom was such a pain…And Saruhiko was a lazy young man. 

Pale hands worked the cap of the bottle off quickly before returning to the hem of Misaki’s pants. He lazily tugged down the plain pajama pants the other wore along with his boxers. Saruhiko would waste no time in coating his fingers in the lubricant and prodding softly at Misaki’s entrance, causing him to chew his lip softly.  
“C-can you hurry?” Misaki complained softly. 

“Are you that eager?” Saruhiko teased, his lips ghosting along Misaki’s neck. Even so, he felt like obliging for the time being. After all, he would rather not waste time either. 

“Shut it…” Misaki commanded. A demand such as that was hard to take seriously when punctuated by a moan. Saruhiko had carefully slipped two fingers inside of the small heat, causing both bodies to shudder softly. 

“Honestly Misaki, you really can’t stand it if I’m not touching you…” Saruhiko whispered, nipping now at his beloved’s tanned collarbone. 

There was an unspoken rule amongst them that certain insults such as ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ were too far. Saruhiko had learned this quickly and early on when such things had escaped his lips and Misaki had outright refused to continue. There were also words that the finicky vanguard couldn’t stand such as ‘cock’ or ‘dick.’ He had said they were ‘disgusting’ and while this made things difficult, it made things more of a challenge.

“Just hurry up you bespectacled pervert,” Misaki demanded. He rocked back softly against the fingers inside of him, snapping Saruhiko out of his thoughts.

“Oooh, ‘bespectacled,’ you learned a new word,” Saruhiko teased softly, scissoring his fingers and causing the other to groan above him. “That brain of yours isn’t completely worthless, is it?” 

“At least I make an effort to use my head, you just listen to that libido of yours,” Misaki grumbled. As if emphasizing his point, Misaki moved his hands down Saruhiko’s pants and pressed softly. 

“H-hnm…But Misaki benefits as well,” The black haired male groaned. His fingertips brushed against a small bundle of nerves teasingly, causing Misaki to whimper and shudder.

“Saru…” Misaki urged, softly, his hands now fumbling desperately to free the taller male’s erection. In response, Saruhiko clicked his tongue, as if displeased. He kissed his way from Misaki’s scarred shoulder, back up to the slightly chapped lips he loved so much, capturing them once again in a heated battle. 

Misaki moved his hand between them, stroking Saruhiko as the other’s fingers worked carefully inside of him. Soft groans were lost between them as they kissed passionately, with anger and a sort of affection that neither had dared to name just yet. 

Saruhiko was, for once, the first to break the kiss. His unoccupied hand cupped Misaki’s cheek, his thumb brushing aside a soft string of saliva on the other’s chin. He slowly removed his fingers and placed Misaki’s arms on his shoulders. 

The ginger obliged and shifted a bit above Saruhiko, nibbling his lip impatiently. Saruhiko’s arms were between them, working open a condom with a look of determination. However, the state of his fingers made this difficult and he cursed softly, dropping it between them. 

A chuckle escaped Misaki’s lips, “Don’t worry about it…” 

“Aren’t you the one who always complains if I don’t want to use it,” Saruhiko pointed out. 

“I am but…I don’t think either of us have anything to worry about,” Misaki admitted. It was true that they had, surprisingly, been each other’s first and only. 

Saruhiko looked relieved and a confident smirk crossed his lips as he brushed the condom to the floor. “You just want to properly feel my inside of you, Misaki is the real pervert,” he teased. 

This earned him a soft glare and he didn’t mind one bit. The statement was neither confirmed nor denied and he took this as a sign that he had best hurry things along. He placed his hands on Misaki’s hips, rubbing small circles as the other lowered himself. 

In a careful but quick movement, he found himself fully sheathed inside the smaller body of the older male. The two groaned in unison and Misaki’s fingertips gripped pale shoulder blades. It took little time for Misaki to adjust but neither moved until they were both absolutely sure that there was a mutual comfort. 

“Just lift your hips…take your time,” Saruhiko whispered. He sounded surprisingly calm and even kind as he helped Misaki lift his hips and guided them back down part of the way. 

Misaki moaned softly, almost inaudibly as he pressed his chest against Saruhiko’s. The first few movements were awkward, clumsy, and a bit too slow for either of them as Misaki struggled to find a decent pace that worked for them both. 

“I-is this fine?” Misaki questioned for what seemed like the one hundredth time. His hips rolled down against Saru’s quicker than before.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Saruhiko teased, snapping his hips upward into Misaki, causing the other to gasp loudly. 

“S-saru…” Misaki groaned, gripping the pale shoulders tightly as he moved his hips. 

“Hmm…I know…you’re afraid of being too loud, right?” Saruhiko kissed Misaki softly with a smirk. “Good, because I’m going to make you scream…” Growing impatient, Saruhiko gripped Misaki’s hips, raising and lowering the smaller body faster than before. Each time he brushed against Misaki’s prostate, the other moaned or gasped louder than before.  
Misaki began lower his hips faster into Saruhiko’s upward thrusts, causing them both to groan and gasp. Once Saru was confident that Misaki would keep pace, he allowed his hands to roam upwards. One hand supported Misaki’s back while the other tangled in messy chestnut locks. 

Misaki was gripping Saru’s shoulders harder than he intended, his blunt nails leaving half-moon shaped marks as he undulated his hips. The more he moved, the harder it was to keep his voice down. Worse yet, that perverted bastard was meeting each of his downward motions with harsh thrusts straight into his sweet spot.  
Misaki felt like he might got crazy, even more so as pale fingers tugged softly at his hair. Saruhiko was attacking his exposed throat with harsh kisses and even harder bites. 

“Sa-saruu…d-don’t…leave marks,” Misaki half-panted, half-pleaded. 

“I…want them all to know that you’re mine. No one else can touch Misaki the way I do,” Saruhiko growled in response. As if making his point, his lips moved lower and he sucked hard on that dreaded mark on Misaki’s collarbone. 

Misaki desperately moved his hips, feeling his released building inside of him. Tiny tears formed in the corner of golden, half-lidded eyes and though he hadn’t noticed, he had been practically shouting Saruhiko’s name with each hard thrust, each new bite. 

“Misakiiii,” Saruhiko dragged the other’s name from his lips in a low and lazy tone. He had been holding back his own release for quite some time. With one last, harsh collision of hipbones, his site blurred. 

Misaki felt his vision go white and he honestly wasn’t sure who had released first. As he struggled to catch his breath, his eyes opened and were met with the lusty gaze in Saruhiko’s own blue hues. 

“Hmm…Misaki…did you mean it?” Saruhiko looked puzzled. The look wasn’t befitting to his normally calculating face. 

“M-mean what?” Misaki panted quietly.

“What you said just now…” Saruhiko’s hands moved, quickly encircling the small waist above him. 

“I…” Misaki closed his eyes in thought and immediately felt his cheeks grow even darker. He had really said it…well, more than anything he had screamed it… “Yeah…” he confirmed after a moment, shakily moving himself up and allowing Saruhiko to slip from inside him. 

“Then…I love you too…” Saruhiko muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“Saru…I won’t be satisfied with just that. You have to at least look me in the eyes,” Misaki informed him with a prideful and teasing tone. 

“You’re the one who shouted it while reaching orgasm! How am I supposed to believe you?” Saruhiko countered. 

Misaki opened his mouth to argue but closed it again and nodded. This was a fair point to make, as much as he hated to admit it. “On three?” 

“You’re such a child,” Saruhiko replied, acting aloof. 

Misaki held up three fingers. He slowly counted down, “Three…two…one…I love you….” He muttered it stubbornly and was followed half a second later by Saruhiko.  
“You didn’t say it at the same time!” Misaki shouted, getting more embarrassed. 

“Were we supposed to go one One or Zero? You didn’t specify,” Saruhiko replied flatly, his eyes shining teasingly. 

“If you’re sooo smart, you can figure something as simple as that out, right!?” Misaki asked haughtily. 

Saruhiko chuckled and stood, picking Misaki up with him. “I’m sorry, okay? Now let me help you shower. You’ll regret it if you don’t wash up properly.” 

Misaki sighed heavily, wrapping his legs tightly around Saruhiko as he was carried to the bathroom. Saruhiko placed him down carefully inside the shower so he could keep his balance. He reached past Misaki and turned on the water. Carefully, he stepped into the shower and placed his chin atop Misaki’s head. 

“I love you,” he said in a singsong voice. 

Misaki rolled his eyes and muttered the phrase back stubbornly as he began to wash off, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“And I really hate you,” Misaki added though he was clearly ignored.


End file.
